


inseparably combined

by Dresupi



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angels, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guardian Angels, Happy Ending, Hurt Spencer Reid, Meet-Cute, Past Torture, Romantic Soulmates, Sad Spencer Reid, Soulmates, Tobias Henkel Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Spencer Reid doesn't have a soulmate.At least that's what he tells himself.  Being alone's better than pining your life away.Day 31 of my Halloween Prompts:  Author's Choice (Wings)





	inseparably combined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatieHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/gifts).



> October 31- Author's Choice (Wings)
> 
> This is a twist on the soulmate trope. Everyone has a guardian angel, and your guardian angel takes on the form of your soulmate, so you'll know when you see them.

A flutter of wings.  

That’s usually all he heard.  

Spencer’s hyper-analytical mind and need to explain everything had simplified the phenomenon down to a rush of blood in his ears.  A reaction to anxiety and panic.

There was no way it was wings,  no way it was his guardian angel.  He’d gone his entire life and hadn’t ever seen his angel.  So, in the bitterness that followed someone who was doomed to roam the earth soulmate-less, he’d conjured up an explanation.  One where he could live his life  _ and _ believe that everything had an explanation.  

The grass was green because of chlorophyll.  The sky was blue because molecules in the air scatter blue light more than red or orange.  And he heard the flutter of wings due to blood rushing in his ears.  

Not because he had a soulmate.  

He was in his twenties and he’d never seen his soulmate before.  And he wasn’t going to torture himself by thinking he was going to.  He knew of people who had thrown their entire lives away searching for a soulmate.  

He wasn’t going to do that.

And that way of living, that way of thinking, worked out very well for him.       

That is, until he saw her.  

It was in Tobias Henkel’s cabin.  

She was  _ there _ , and she was magnificent.  

Blue eyes, dark hair.  Silvery white wings that folded down against her back when she wasn’t using them.  

An angel.  

That was what she was.  In his drug-addled brain, sleep-deprived and panicked beyond what was normal, even for him… she was an angel.   _ His _ angel.  His guardian angel and the visage of his soulmate. 

It was after his rescue from Henkel’s clutches that he was finally able to convince himself that she  _ hadn’t _ been there.  She wasn’t real.  She’d been a hallucination.  Brought on by extreme trauma and drug use.  

It wasn’t any surprise then, when she started showing up repeatedly afterwards.  Usually when he was using.  Or even after he was clean, when his migraines wouldn’t let him find rest.  

She never spoke.  Not at first.  It took her a long time to say anything.  He had to say something first.    

“You’re not real,” he finally said.  “You’re a figment of my imagination.”  

“Am I?” she asked.  “Maybe I’m your soulmate.”  

He narrowed his eyes, shaking his head.  “I don’t have one.”  

“Everyone has one, Spencer.”  

“Not me.  I didn’t… I don’t.”  

“Surely a behavior analyst of your caliber can admit that some people don’t see their guardian angel for many, many years.”  

“Usually because they don’t do anything dangerous.  Nothing to warrant seeing them.”  

“Danger is relative.”  

“Where were you when I was being bullied in school?”  The sentence had come out a bit more cold than he’d been expecting, but he’d already spoken it.  He couldn’t gather up the words and swallow them back down like bitter medicine now.  

“I was there,” his angel insisted.  “I was always there.” 

He wanted to laugh.  Maybe cry?  Maybe yell or hit something.  

“Why couldn’t I see you?”  he asked, his voice cracking with emotion.  “I thought I was  _ alone _ .” The word was so weighted.  So heavy with double and triple meanings that he almost couldn’t choke it out.  “I thought I was alone.”  

“You’ve never been alone, Spencer. You knew I was there.”

_ The flutter of wings… _

Spencer dropped his hands into his lap.  “It would have been nice to have known for certain.”  

She tilted her head slightly, moving smoothly over to where he sat on his sofa.  Her hand was cool on his cheek.  On the back of his neck, where a migraine burned.  She soothed it, easing the ringing in his ears and the lump in his throat.  “I know you, Spencer.  I know that if I had shown myself to you earlier, you’d have dropped everything to find her.  And it wasn’t time for you to find each other.  You know these things are set in stone… set in the bedrock of this earth.  Long before you or I were created…”  She sighed.  “And  _ I _ knew you wouldn’t stop until you found her.”  

Gulping, he stared down at his feet.  At the one sock on, one sock off.  He wiggled his toes and nodded.  “I wouldn't have.”  She was right.  Of course she was right.  

She simply stroked his neck in reply.

“What’s your name?” he asked.  

“You know I can’t tell you that.”  

“Not her name.  YOUR name.”  

“Tartysiel.”  

The name of course, meant nothing to him.  Judging by her wings, he’d say she was one of the cherubim.  Other than that, however…  

“Thank you,” he murmured, leaning over against her.  

She didn’t respond, but she stayed until he fell asleep.  

* * *

 

He awoke the next morning without a headache.  And in lieu of going straight to work, he decided to stop by the new coffee shop that had opened across the street.  

It had been open for a few months now… it was possible that it had even been open a year, but he hadn’t ever stopped by.  

It just seemed apropos this morning, given the name of the shop.  

Angel Wings.  

He pushed the door open, which chimed as he strode over to stand at the back of the line.  His eyes were up on the menu, so he didn’t realize that someone was trying to get his attention until three people behind the counter all yelled “HEY GLASSES” in unison.  

Frowning, he looked, preparing to simply take his business elsewhere, but the woman standing behind the counter with a notepad in her hand was staring at him.  

Big blue eyes. Wavy brown hair.  Full lips.  

She tried to shove the notepad in her front pocket, dropping the pen on the counter as she walked around the counter and out onto the main floor.  His feet felt glued to the spot.  

Because it was  _ her _ .  

Her.  

His soulmate.  

“I can’t believe it’s you…” she began as she approached him, wiping her hands on her thighs.  “I… I’ve been looking at your face for years, but…”  

“I’m Spencer…” he blurted.  “I--”  

“Darcy…” she pointed to herself.  “I’m Darcy…  Darcy Lewis.  I kind of… own this place… not to brag or anything… unless you’re impressed.  Then I’m totally bragging.”  

Chuckling, he took a step towards her, his feet no longer stuck in place.  “Dr. Spencer Reid…”  

“M.D or PhD?”  

“PhD… although, I do have some medical training…”  

Her eyebrows raised.  “Whoa.  I scored a hot doctor, thanks universe.”  

Blushing, he looked down at his shoes.  “I…”  

“Do you want to go somewhere… quieter?  Or--”  

“Please…” He said, nodding.  A wide smile spread on his face. “I just… I want to know everything about you, Darcy.”  

Her grin matched his own.  “Same, Spencer.  Absolutely same.  One-hundred percent same.”  

He could have sworn he heard the flutter of wings again, before realizing it was just his heart thudding heavy in his chest.  

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are sweet. Like candy. So maybe leave me some sugar in the box below? 
> 
> If you're having trouble thinking of something to say, you can totally use one of these: 
> 
> "<3 <3 <3"  
> "Soulmates!!!"  
> "Spencer Reid deserves the world!" 
> 
> And you can totes hmu on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/) if that's your thing. ;)


End file.
